callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dust to Dust
"Dust to Dust" is the eighteenth and final mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player starts out in a Juggernaut Suit, and plays as Captain John Price, to assassinate Vladimir Makarov for what he has done. Characters *John Price (playable, W.I.A.) *Yuri (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov (K.I.A.) *Nikolai (heard only) *Boris Vorshevsky (mentioned only in the cutscene) *John "Soap" MacTavish (mentioned and pictured only in cutscene) *President of the United States (heard only in the cutscene) *Anatoly (pictured only in cutscene) *Lev Kravchenko (Easter Egg only in cutscene) *Imran Zakhaev (pictured only in cutscene) *General Shepherd (pictured only in cutscene) *Waraabe (pictured only in cutscene) *Volk (pictured only in cutscene) *Kiril (pictured only in cutscene) *Alena Vorshevsky (pictured only in cutscene) Plot Price and Yuri, with support from Nikolai, move in to assassinate Makarov in the Hotel Oasis in Dubai. The mission begins with Price and Yuri wearing Juggernaut Suits inside a van while Nikolai taps into the security feed of the hotel. Price and Yuri proceed up the road, fighting a small army of Oasis Security Guards. Eventually they arrive at the entrance to the hotel, walk up an inactive escalator, and enter an elevator. As the elevator rises, an enemy helicopter fires at them. Price and Yuri destroy the helicopter, but it spins out of control, crashing into the elevator the two are in, destroying their Juggernaut Suits in the process. The elevator then begins to fall and the pair must then jump to another lift which Nikolai has hacked into. Price and Yuri then ride the elevator up to the twenty-seventh floor. Nikolai then informs them to hurry to catch up with Makarov. Pursuing Makarov, the two fight their way around the triangular penthouse, into a diner, past a small stage and into a hallway. The escape-helicopter then appears and fires at them, partially collapsing the building's top floor. Price's guns fall off the edge and he almost falls off. However, Yuri is wounded; a piece of rebar has been impaled through his abdomen, pinning him to the floor. Yuri then tells Price to not worry about him and to stop Makarov. Price then runs up the collapsed ceiling and across the helipad to Makarov's helicopter. Just as it starts leaving the roof, Price jumps onto the helicopter, grabs the pilot by the leg, and tosses him out of the helicopter. The co-pilot draws his USP .45 but Price puts up a struggle, inadvertently firing a shot into the controls. Price proceeds to take out a knife and thrust it into the co-pilot's throat, and throws him out as well. Price then takes control of the helicopter, attempting to prevent it from crashing, but to no avail. Price awakes to find himself on a glass ceiling that is about to shatter. He notices Makarov, wounded, climbing out of the helicopter, and the pair begin a slow crawl for a Desert Eagle. Price manages to grab the gun, but Makarov stamps on Price's hand, making Price release the gun, and takes the pistol, saying “Goodbye, Captain Price.”, but before he can kill Price, Yuri arrives, just in time, and shoots Makarov with his USP .45, wounding him further. However, Makarov repeatedly shoots and kills Yuri; this allows Price to heave himself off the floor and onto Makarov. After stunning Makarov with a few blows with his fists, Price wraps a steel cord connected to the helicopter around Makarov's neck and strangles him with it. Price is able to break the damaged glass ceiling they are fighting on, causing both of them to fall. Makarov is hanged by the steel cable and is killed instantly whilst Price survives the fall, as he safely lands on the floor below the roof. Price lights a cigar, watches Makarov's hanging corpse, whilst sirens are heard in the background, smokes the cigar, and blows out a plume of smoke. The credits then immediately roll. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 - Campaign - Dust to Dust|Dust to Dust Weapon Loadout Intelligence 44: After going up the escalator, make a U-turn and look for a bar. The intelligence is on top of the bar. 45: After exiting the elevator, a room with a poker table with the intelligence on it can be found to the left. 46: After spotting Makarov in the lobby and before pursuing him, hugging the wall and going to the right will lead the player into a bar, where the final piece of intelligence can be found sitting on the bar's top. MW3 - Intel Locations - Dust To Dust - Mission 16 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide|Intel locations Gallery Dubai_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Overview of Dubai. Yuri_In_Dust_To_Dust.jpg|Yuri wearing the Juggernaut Suit. Vladimir Makarov running Dust to Dust MW3.png|Makarov trying to escape. Wounded_Yuri_Dust_to_Dust.png|Wounded Yuri. Price_pulling_the_pilot_out_of_heli_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Price pulling out the pilot. Price killing a pilot Dust to Dust.png|Price killing the co-pilot. Crashed_Littlebird_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Crashed Little-Bird Helicopter. Makarov aiming Deagle Dust to Dust MW3.png|Makarov aiming at Price with the Desert Eagle. Makarov executes Yuri Dust to Dust MW3.png|Makarov shoots Yuri in the head, killing him. Yuri's Death Dust to Dust MW3.png|Yuri's death. Yuri's_Corpse_MW3.png|Yuri's corpse. Vladimir Makarov's corpse Dust To Dust MW3.png|Makarov's corpse after being killed by Price. Price_smoking_a_cigar_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Price celebrating his victory by smoking a cigar and staring at Makarov's corpse. Hotel Oasis Hotel_Oasis_MW3.png|Hotel Oasis. Hotel_Oasis_helipad_MW3.png|Helipad. Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'This is the End' (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Scorched Earth", "Down the Rabbit Hole", and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. *'Who Dares Wins' (40 / Silver trophy ) - Complete the campaign on any difficulty. *'The Best of the Best' (100 / Gold trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Trivia * In the opening cutscene, when a picture of a tortured Volk is shown, on the upper right corner is a picture of PFC Joseph Allen, but only the bottom-half is shown. *If the player uses the movement keys/left analog stick while sitting in the falling helicopter, Price will move the control stick. However, this does not affect the helicopter's movement. *Price was originally silent in this mission, with Yuri speaking instead. This is proved by various sound files, with Yuri speaking similar lines that Price speaks in the final version. *In the Wii version of the game, the Price's reflection after the helicopter crash is not present. *The title is a reference to the saying "Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust.". *When Yuri finishes removing Price's Juggernaut Suits in the elevator, his MK46 has every attachment available for MK46 in multiplayer. However, during the Juggernaut sequence, Yuri's MK46 appears to only have a Grip attached. *During the briefing scene, there is a picture of Lev Kravchenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops on the upper left, as an Easter Egg. *If the player fails to jump off the lift, they will fall to the very bottom of the hotel and can hear Yuri screaming "Price! No!". *The starting PKP Pecheneg in this mission holds 600 rounds in reserve, unlike the usual one, which holds 200, and it also reloads as though one had the Sleight of Hand perk. *The Juggernaut Suits will only lower bullet and grenade damage; the player will receive normal damage from melee attacks. *During the helicopter sequence, Price uses a unique knife to kill the co-pilot. *If the player fails the first quick-time event (QTE) when jumping onto the helicopter, the pilot will proceed to kick Price off. However, the sound of Price punching the pilot can still be heard as if the player was successful. *If the player does not press the buttons quick enough when going against Makarov, Makarov will kill Price and the message "Makarov killed You!" will show. *The Oasis Hotel is full of signs, boards, and plaques with Arabic letters on them. At the first glance, they appear to be giberish, consisting of final letters only. However, upon closer inspection, one is able to decipher them by picking letters from left to right, and writing them from right to left while converting the letter to the proper context (isolated, initial, middle or final.) One of them reads: "This way, Captain" (translated). Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels